All I Have
by Romancelover1321
Summary: Songfic about Neji, Sakura, Sasuke. Full summary inside.


Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are in college and dating. Sasuke leaves mysteriously one day and Sakura is heart broken. She starts to realize that she has feelings for Neji, her best friend ever since sixth grade and they soon date and get married and have a daughter. Sasuke comes back. What will Sakura do? Is her happy ending going to crash and burn or stay the same?"

(Sasuke pov)

Sakura and I sat on black leather couch in our spacious dorm room. I was lying on my side, my back sunk into the back of the comfortable couch. Sakura was lying on her side, her back pressed to chest, our legs tangled, her head resting on my shoulder, with my arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She giggled and I listened to the beautiful sound closing my eyes and gently touching her gorgeous pink locks with my cold lips. Warmth radiated of her in waves, warming me gently, my heart telling me to hold her tight and not let go.

The T.V. was changing colors and convincing voices boomed out of the surround sound speakers. On the couch, we were watching the movie, or Sakura was while I was staring at her, trying to memorize every curve, the way her clothes fit on her put a supermodel to shame. The way her green eyes were the color of green meadows grass, the slow breaths when she slept in my arms. They way her lips felt on mine, how she stared at me while gently stroking my cheek. In the back of my mind I knew that some part of me didn't want to go.

Sakura nuzzled her head on my shoulder, pink strands tickled my face and they sent electric waves from my skin through my blood shaking and warming everything in its path. I tightened my arm around her waist, partly because of the warmth and desiring more and part of the stupid nagging thoughts in my mind.

'Damn you, this isn't hard. You can leave her. You left other woman.' But I knew she was different, a once and a lifetime chance and to let her go would mean she was free to satisfy other men's desires and I wouldn't be their to protect her.

Then I felt her shift her body so her chest was pressed against mine and her green eyes were looking directly at me. I know she saw my lips formed into a tight scowl and my eyes telling her that I was having an inward battle. I saw her face form into a frown and her eyes showed that she was worried. I didn't need to her to worry. Damn guilt.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing." I gently placed my lips on her red plump ones. She quickly responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck while I slipped my other arm around her toned waist. Their lips moved in harmony and passion and love ran high and intoxicated the air. Then I picked her, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I headed towards the bedroom.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweat running down my forehead. I looked to my left and saw Sakura sleeping on my arm. Her hair spread across my shoulder and the pillow, clashing with the dark blue sheets. The pain of leaving her came back but doing my best to shove it in the darkest corners of my mind; I picked up Sakura's head an inch and slipped my arm from under her head. Then I laid her gently on the bed and swung his leg over the bed.

I quickly found my wrinkled thrown clothes on the white carpet floor and quickly got dressed.

I took one last look at the pink haired angel for whom my heart would always beat and long for, who I shared sweet memories.

I then turned on my heel and gently closed the door.

I walked down the hall to the dorm room right across from ours, I mean Sakura's. I opened the door and could hear the blonde haired dope snoring loudly with the quiet Hyuga laying her head on the blond dope shoulder. I turned my head for my mind saw Sakura laying their.

Shaking the image out of my head I saw my black knapsack with an Uchiha symbol proudly printed on the front. I grabbed knapsack and walked through the door before the guilt made me run back to Sakura.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Sakura pov)

My eyes fluttered open and my green eyes stared at the white ceiling. I searched around for the warmth of the other body that was here with me last night with my hands but all I felt was the silky smooth sheets. Knowing Sasuke, he probably got up early to do homework or study for a test.

I swung my legs over the king size bed and searched for my scattered clothes. I grabbed them and threw them into the dirty laundry basket, which was over filled, with all my bright colored clothes but none of Sasuke's. That jerk he forgot to wash my clothes. I then opened the small closet grabbed a random t-shirt and jeans and got dressed. I went into the bathroom and straightened my long hair and brushed my side bangs so the curled around my left eye. Then I applied a little bit of natural make up, clear lip-gloss and a pink eye shadow and walked down to breakfast in the little bakery shop on campus.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Five hours later)

The long excruciating lectures were over. I didn't have to hear the boring professor lecture in a monotone. In addition, I had three tests to study for and I had to do them all on the same day. Why did I have to pick one of the best most prejudice colleges in Japan?

That's when I looked around to see the room was left the same way when I left this morning. I rushed to the dresser and noticed that his one drawer was full of his except for a few boxers and other items were missing. I looked at the closet and his side still had his clothes hanging there.

However, despite his clothes and other few possessions I knew he was gone. I felt empty, my heart burning, throbbing, aching, and longing for him to be close to me. I wanted to smell that strong masculine smell that only he had. Then I felt a wet drop fall down my check and I knew that the tears wouldn't stop. My legs couldn't hold my own weight and they collapsed on the floor. My knees couldn't stand the pain so they too gave out and again crashed onto the floor my cheek roughly scraped against the carpet. On my right thigh, I felt my phone pressed against my thigh.

I moved my right hand into my right pocket, pulled out my envy 2, and slowly dragged my arm to eye level. I then slowly glided my finger and pressed the three, then dragged it to the send and pressed slowly. I heard the ringing of the phone but I was only looking at the name on the screen. Neji.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Neji pov)

I was finishing the last sentence to my nearly perfected essay when I heard the familiar song ringing from the speakers of his phone.

_**Have ya checked out the temperature latelyThere's a fever that's about to breakThere is a game to be won and a song to be sungThis is our battle cry, make no mistake **_

_**So don't look back the past has pastThe future is comin' fastYou better make room, we're comin' throughLoud and clear**_

I picked up the phone before the rest of the song could play. I would have to change that some time in the future. Sakura knew that I hated that song but she started playing with my phone and I had been so busy with football, track, baseball, basketball and homework, I didn't have time to change it. However, I did get a few comments from a couple girls and my fan club. However, I wouldn't brag about it because last time I was trampled on and I remembered how high my last hospital bill was.

My fan club was smaller than Sasuke's but it was still large. I didn't know how in the world Sakura got him to stay with her from freshman year but she did and he stayed true to her for the three years of college. It seemed I was always loosing to the Uchiha. He was the captain of the football team, track, baseball, basketball and the swim team and still beat me by a point in grade point average. He had a huge fan club ever since the moment he walked into the college and he could make lesbian woman turn straight, an accomplishment his brother couldn't do. He even got the girl I was in love with since sixth grade.

"Neji, Neji! Are you there? NEJI!" A desperate female's voice yelled yet shook.

"Sakura, where are you? What did he do to you?" I answered trying to hide the desperate worry in my voice.

"He-e-e le-f-ft. I-I-I c-can't f-f-find h-him. I-I'm w-w-worried a-about h-h-him." I heard her sobs. I could see her on her knees, tears running down her porcelain like skin, her hands lying open on her lap, each individual tear falling and slipping off her hand. I could see her body shaking from the sobs. I could feel the coldness of skin for it radiated and instantly made anyone cry with her.

The worst feature was her eyes. They worst to think about. The imagination made things ten times worse then it really was. Right. I saw her bright spring green eyes turn to a dark green. There was no joy or happiness. No laughter in those dark green eyes or compassion to those who were ridiculed, beaten, raped or looked down upon as animals instead of humans. I could only see sadness, grief and longing for human love, every one of those emotions in her eyes, not being able to decide which one was the dominant emotion.

I felt my heart shatter at the heart wrenching sound. How could the bastard do that to her? Stay with her for three years, bring her spirits up and then mysteriously leave one day. He was probably watching her fall, watching her cry tears for him and watching her heart crumble into tiny little pieces.

Anger, rage, fury burned and boiled my blood and I found my legs turning through the familiar hallways to search for the broken angel. My phone lay on the desk, the sobs of a broken girl ringing through the ghostly quiet room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I slammed the door opened and my imagination was pretty damn close. The only difference was she was laying flat on the floor. I would have mistaken her dead if I didn't hear her ragged breaths and the wet stained carpet.

I looked her over to see if she had not cuts or bruise. There on the floor was knocked down the laundry basket with floors coloring the floor with bright reds, greens, pinks and light blues. Apparently, the laundry basked caught onto a pair of Sasuke's black trousers and a black t-shirt. The laundry basket made the hanger snap of the pole and fell on Sakura's left side. That's when I saw Sakura clutching the fallen t-shirt in left hand.

I knew what this action meant. I saw my mother do it when my dad died. It was woman's way to know that the one she loved was there. It was Sasuke, it had his smell and woman would clutch it to heart, her illusion he was there. However, for centuries, it not only been proven wrong but it seemed to intensive the aching pain and Sakura was no expectation.

I carefully walked to her careful with every step. She didn't move at all but her breaths slowed to a silent hum. I kneeled beside her and helped her stand up right. She sat for a moment on her knees, studying the room. When her eyes rested on the Uchiha's shirt tightly clutched in her hand that she buried her head into my chest and cried those heart-breaking tears.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(6 months later)

Gradation was coming up and I was still worried for Sakura. We were sitting on white lawn chairs on the spacious balcony. It was a brilliant white, Sakura planted lilies on the edges, and the breeze swayed them gently.

I looked at Sakura over again, my daily routine every month. It was as bad as the last time. She was a little underweight, her ribs showing through her skin like a runaway dog. She had black bags under her dark green eyes, glossed over with a white veil as if she was in haze, a nightmare, trapped by the crushing darkness and there was no way to get out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Flashback_

_The class started to file in one by one but nobody noticed me, pearled eye boy, in the back row looking at the playground in neither delight nor disgust. I was just looking at it, trying to figure out why kids like to swing on swings or slide on slides. Was it fun? All I ever did was train, train, and train in Martial Arts so he could take over his uncle's dojo._

_I didn't know why my father died, I knew my father when I was younger. My father often helped him in homework when my mother was busy running an errand or cooking super. We often played baseball though he always beat me. It was all fun, until one day I woke up one morning, expecting my father to come down and kiss my mother, ruffle my hair and then head of to work with a toasted cream cheese bagel in his hand. _

_Instead, all I saw was my mother clutching a picture and a shirt of him, crying his eyes our begging for him. I knew my father was dead. The pain came crashing down on my like an avalanche. It was quick and fast leaving you no time to escape its ice-cold prison. I knew tears were streaming down my eyes and I clutched the wall like a cane. I tried to breath but they came out small or wheezing, my chest throbbing with waves of pain and my heart burned in a black hole. _

_My mother saw me and gently crawled to me. When she reached me, she pulled me into a hug and both cried, begging God to do the impossible. Bring my father back to us. _

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the whistle from the teacher. The class settled down, not wanting to anger him any more than he was. When they teacher demanded we get out our math book sand all the boys moaned and the girls huffed. I silently pulled mine out and waited for the teacher to give the problems. Many of the clueless ones complained by saying stupid math, when do we ever use it anyway? The teacher ignored the obvious mumbles and continued to write the problems on the board. _

_I wrote down the problems quickly and solved them as fast as I could. I knew the Uchiha kid hasn't come in yet and if he did, I wanted to have them done so I could resume my thoughts of the past. I finished them quickly and was about to turn my head, when the Uchiha came in with the slam of the door. The teacher glared at him, and then told him to find a seat and catch up to the math problems. He walked down the isles, the girls drooling and hearts in there eyes. _

_Not all of the females in the room drooled over the Uchiha like a bunch of mindless idiots. My cousin glanced at the blonde idiot in the front, claiming he was going to be a ninja. After seeing how hard, he worked in the martial arts I couldn't help but believe him. Even though he acted like a mindless idiot, when he was determined there was no way of changing his mind. _

_The second girl was interesting. She had petal pink hair that settled to her waist. She had these spring green eyes that glowed with and emerald fire and drawled me in. She had a curvy figure for a sixth grader. She had red lips and I found myself the urge to kiss her. She had that glowing angel effect and I found it hard to turn my eyes from her. _

_Her name was Sakura Haruno. I had a crush on her since first grade and I still have yet to talk to her. The Uchiha walked over her, his arrogance radiating across the room. He stopped in front of the empty seat next to her. He sat down and she glared at him. I could see his lips move but she glared at him harder. Whatever he said made her get up. She stopped in the middle of the isle and looked around for an empty seat when her eyes spotted me. _

_I stared back and I saw her walk over to me, my imagination seeing her as an angel in a white that was floating to me. My throat caught my breath and heart started pounding in my chest that I turned around before she could see the blood rise to my cheeks. She sat down, right beside me. When the teacher deemed everything was all right, dismissing the Uchiha's glare at me. _

"_Hi what's your name? Are you new here?" She asked me in her beautiful soft voice. I felt tempted to tell her my name. To hear it come from her lips that looked as smooth as silk. _

"_Neji." I then turned my head away but I felt her move closer, her body heat radiating onto my clothed skin. I felt the Uchiha's glare drill holes in the back but I ignored him and sent him a smug look. His glare intensified. _

"_Neji. Oh I remember you're the kid who got all 100 percent." I just nodded my head, replaying her name coming from my mouth._

"_Do you have any friends?" I turned and looked at her like she was crazy but she gave me a small smile. _

"_Neji well consider your self a new friend." She then held out her petite hand, I took it, and in one and up and down motion we were _

_declared friends. _

_End or flashback_

That had been the best day of my life. From then on, she helped me by staying by my side, helping me through the pain. Soon I became noticed and grew a fan club. Then I grew a rivalry with the Uchiha. I thought I was one-step ahead of him until three years ago.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Flashback_

_I sat at my desk working on the math problems. The professor said to get in the advanced classes we had to 10 lessons of hard math problems such as system of equations all methods. I was busy doing that when Sakura busted through the door, a big Naruto like grin on her face. _

"_I did it!" I loved the girl but I hated it when she screamed 10 octaves higher than her natural voice. I rubbed my fingers in circles on my temple and I knew she noticed this action but she chose to ignore it. _

_She stood there tapping her foot, waiting for me to answer her question. I guess that is why I was called the patient one._

"_What did you do?" I finally asked, this satisfied the girl and she then quickly answered the question, ignoring the irritated tone in my voice._

"_I got Uchiha Sasuke to go on a date with me." That's when my heart stopped and my breath stuck in my lungs that I felt blue in the face._

"_Neji, breathe! BREATHE!" She shouted. When she saw the shade of blue get darker, or I thought, I turned a shade bluer. She smacked her open fist on the upper part of my back, my mouth opened, and the air came out in one big huff. I breathed heavily for the next minute and then glared at her._

"_You asked the Uchiha out." It hadn't really asked it as a question for my tone sounded more like a statement._

"_Hey now before you go blaming me let me explain. See Ino made a bet with me that if I asked the Uchiha and he said no. So she gave me the ten bucks-which she handed to me because she owed me 10 bucks for her lunch- and then she made a bet that I couldn't stay with him a week. If I win she was going to take me to the spa and pay for the bill." She jumped up and down in glee while I stared at her in disbelief. _

"_You know that Ino and the word bet never have good outcomes." She stopped jumping up and down and started at me with that beautiful smile. _

"_I have a feeling this one will be different."_

_End of Flashback_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

At first, I thought she was right. She looked happy and always was smiling her green eyes always sparkling. Soon jealous woman accepted that Sasuke was taken and they decided to move on with their lives and move on to men who would love them for them. However, like always, I was right and he left. I knew the bet would bring consequences but I never thought they be this bad.

_Flashback _

_We sat on the balcony, the last of the suns rays had set and I stared at Sakura who was gently pushing her food around with her fork. _

"_Sakura, you need to eat." It was a command but she looked at me with her darkened eyes and I knew she missed him. The black bags got darker; I could see her shirt hanging loosely on her. She had defiantly seen better days. Despair and depression had clung around her, suffocating the air and the people around her. Her eyes were always blood shot and her cheeks were always wet. Her friends comforted her and hugged, knowing that she loved him more than the world and that she was going through a world of pain, hurt, abandonment. _

"_It's also not good to keep it bottled up inside." Sakura looked at me, she smiled a bittersweet smile. _

"_I wonder why he left. I wonder if he was using me for something. I wonder if he was cheating on me. I have wondering if he got that woman pregnant and he left me to take care of his family. I just can't help but think it's something with me, like what I said or if he was getting bored with me, like I wasn't good enough. I just-"_

_I stopped her before she could go on, because I didn't want to hear her say she wasn't good enough for him. When in reality he didn't even deserve to look at her, much less be in the same room and breathe the same air as her. _

"_I don't why he left. You are beautiful and perfect in everyway and wherever he may be he's probably regretting leaving."_

"_That's the most I ever heard you say Neji. Plus you gave me three compliments." We both chuckled and looked at each other me with a rare small smile, her with her genuine but still sad smile. I looked at her eyes and saw they turned a shade lighter and knew that time was starting to heal her open wound. _

_End of Flash _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Similar to the night where I knew she would heal we were leaning on the balcony rail, studying the yellow white stars in the sky. The breeze came by and Sakura's hair danced along with the wind, they strands seemed to want to reach to the stars. The stars seemed to glow brighter and I traced a Sakura tree in the sky.

It was silent. A peaceful, serene silence that confronted us both, where words weren't need to ease the pain we both felt. My heart longing for the beautiful woman next to me, the angel longing for a demon who couldn't love her.

"Neji do you love someone?"

"Yes but she is in love with another man. I don't think the other man can love her back like me but she's happy with him." I studied the stars while I answered her question.

When I turned to look at her, I got a who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-Neji look. I raised an eyebrow, for I was confused by this look. She busted out laughing, the dark green that haunted my dreams at night, telling me that the hovering, suffering, suffocating depression that scared me to believe it wouldn't go away turned that spring green and I saw a light, a sparkle in them. This time the Uchiha didn't create it, I did.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Well knowing you for the longest time and I thought all I was going to get was that one-word, one-syllable 'hn'" I scowled at this answer and soon the more I thought about it, I felt my scowl deepen further.

This time she laughed again, her laughter like music in my ears and I felt instantly calmed that she was laughing, smiling, that she was happy. Then she wrapped her petite arms around my waist and I surprised by this action looked down at her in disbelief with my arms hanging by my side itching to wrap them around her waist. She lifted her head and I came full force with her eyes that I sighed in defeat and wrapped my arms loosely and her smile went from ear to ear.

"Neji, whoever that girl is, is missing a great man."

I whispered quietly "I know."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Sakura pov)

For the third time in my life, I found myself on the balcony sipping warm green tea with Neji and studying the painted stars in the sky. I finally got it. Neji was in love with me and I blindly just described to him every date with Sasuke. I mean how selfish could I be.

I couldn't help but turn my head to Neji, who could feel anyone's glance and turned towards me. Then I felt my body move towards him, my mind set on kissing those pale lips.

I stopped in front of him, studying his dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail, his pearl white eyes that seemed to see everything, and his small and pale lips and nose.

I kneeled to the ground and I leaned closer and closer and closer, watching his anxious white eyes. When I let our lips touched, I felt a tiny spark, not like the wild fires Sasuke gave that left me addicted for more kisses.

"I finally get it." I whisper to him. He buried his head into my unusual pink locks and I felt his lips press gently against my head. I stayed in the position, a memory of Sasuke doing the same thing for our first kiss.

_I was missing youYou were miles awayHe was close to meI let him stayThen I closed my eyesHe almost felt the sameBut when the morning brokeI cried out your name_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Two years later)

(Sasuke pov)

I looked at the paper with the unfamiliar address, to the plain, dark blue with clean cut grass and white windows in front of me. There in front of me was a grey stoned walkway leading to the forbidding house. I looked at the street name, Courtyard Rd, and then back at the paper to see it was right. I looked at the number 256 neatly painted on the house and the damn paper said the same thing.

I've accomplished many things in my life, so why was it hard now to go to my ex-girlfriends house, which I left mysteriously one night making no communication what so ever. She was now married to her best friend, who hated my guts, for who knows how long, had a daughter, and it was so hard to tell her why I left.

I walked up the grey steps, the guilt from over the years increased ten fold and I was lucky that my family could hide their emotions so well or I would be in trouble. I made it to the door and with one loud knock; I rested my hand down and waited for the worst.

I heard a beautiful voice but how high she was yelling she put and opera singer to shame.

"Masashi, don't you dare open that door! Now go help your father make dinner."

The person named Masashi let out a small hn, similar to the Hyuuga's and mine. I heard the beautiful voice laugh and my ears noted it sound the same as when he left her.

I saw the door to the knob turn slowly and her pink hair and beautifully sculpted like face was right in front of me. On her ring finger, on her left hand was a simple gold ring with one diamond. Nothing fancy but nothing too simple. She stopped laughing and turned her head towards me. She was even more beautiful than I thought. Her curvy figure stayed the same; her long silky smooth pink locks were now three to four inches past her shoulder. Her face became more heart shaped and her eyes got slightly wider. They were still a bright emerald green as when I had left.

She looked shock. It was almost as if she didn't think I was there. She made no move but stared at me, I felt her gaze and couldn't help but feel even guiltier for leaving her in the dark for two years and then coming back.

When she did make a move she stepped back into the house, and disappeared while I waited quietly for her. In the background, I heard her yell Neji and then it was dead quiet, for there murmuring was on a deadly low for me to hear.

I turned on my heel and was about to take a step, when I heard someone slip from the door and gently close it. I stopped right there, bringing my foot back to my side and I turned my body to face Neji. He had grown taller, but his looks were the same and I couldn't dismiss the raged look in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and icy but I knew he was restraining the built up anger from breaking free and that would cause him to act like a wild animal. Sakura was watching us from the window, and worried expression adorned on her face.

Neji opened the door and stepped inside, while Sakura disappeared from the window, most likely to Neji's side.

"Sakura go check on Fuyu. Go get some rest, you just got out of labor." I don't know how Sakura reacted but then I saw her retreat deeper inside the house. Neji stepped back outside and re closed the door. He then focused his eyes on me with the same icy cold, rage-hiding glare. I didn't shiver like most normal people would but stared at the window.

"Can I speak to Sakura?" I knew the answer would be no but I had to try.

"Are you here to break her heart again? You come back to ruin her life when it just got perfect. Go away, find some other bimbo to marry. You weren't there for her when she was heartbroken, then why come now?" I never thought his words would make my heart explode in such guilt that I had to clench my hand and I took ever ounce of my energy to keep my straight face.

"I know what I did. I'm just here to explain why I left." I knew my voice was cracking and so was my sturdy self-control was being pushed lower and lower.

"Why don't you tell me than?" He wanted me to stay away from Sakura but I knew I had to explain it to her.

"I was the one who left her and I need to tell to her face why I left. It wouldn't be right just to leave it off to you." I could notice his anger was increased but I could see the understanding on his face. He then slipped outside and I waited for the damn answer.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(A minute later)

Neji stepped back out and I could see that he clearly wasn't happy about the decision Sakura chose.

"Meet her at the French Café at 12:00." With that, he left and I asked God why he gave me such good luck.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I sat at the dark wood table, studying the rings of the wood. I grabbed the handle of the mug the bitter taste of the black coffee flooding my mouth.

I looked around the entire room, ignoring the flirtatious looks from the woman and the envious looks from men. The café was nice, with a panda and bamboo pictures on light green walls. The floor was a marble floor and the Japanese lanterns added color.

That's when I saw a flash of pink coming my way. My body involuntarily tensed up and watched as she sat down beside me, her green eyes slightly darker. I could see that she didn't want to be here but she was too curious for her own good. I watched her pull up a chair and she focused her accusing eyes on me.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of my mouth. She knew what I meant by it, she didn't say a word and we settled for an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Why did you leave?" I avoided her gaze and focused on my black coffee. To look her in the eye would lead to the breaking of my emotions.

"I went to a military school in America. I was planning to kill my brother for he was one of the commanding generals for Korea. I wanted you to move on with your life and no be in love and worrying over a damn bastard like me. I guess that didn't work." I couldn't help it and looked up and in her eyes was understanding. But still that bloody sadness when she looked at me.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked and I knew she was searching for sincerity. She nodded her head and she smile at me.

She got up but when I thought she was going to leave she stayed still. "You know you broke my heart that day."

My smirk that she brought to my face changed to a bitter smile.

"I regretted it every day I was away from you." Satisfied with my answer she left and I watched her retreating form.

_If I'd only knownIt would break usI'd have done anything just to save us_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I saw Sakura slip from the door, she wore a white knee high skirt and a pink spaghetti strap tank top. She put her hair in a high ponytail and wore pink flats with the straps laced to her knee. I watched how her daughter waved to her from the window. Sakura waved back to her child and then she ran to me.

One day, every month Sakura spent the day with me. It was like an unwritten agreement. Neji seemed to not mind, though he never smiled nor frowned when he watched her leave.

We got in the car and I sped off. I felt Sakura lean towards me, checking to see if I wasn't going past the speed limit. She did that when we were dating, claiming that she didn't want to get into an accident and if we did well she said I'm paying for her hospital bills.

"Where are we going?" I just sent her a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

She then looked ahead, waiting for my surprise.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(The beach)

I parked in the parking lot, the view of the sunset directly in front of us. The rays hit the splashing water, which moved up and down, creating tunes that sounded like sweet music. The sand was a light tan and when the sun hit it, it looked so inviting.

"Our first date." She whispered beside me, there was a bittersweet smile on her face; her eyes glowed in a warm fire.

I got out and slammed my door shut and being the gentleman I am, I opened the door for her. She giggled at my action and when I offered her my hand, she took it. I helped her out but then before I even closed the door, she took her shoes of and ran into the sand. I closed the door and followed her, slower this time, though she adorably pouted about it.

That's how it was the whole time, discussing about life walking along the beach holding our shoes. Her hair danced in the wind but I couldn't help but think of her as a goddess. She sent me small smiles and then I grabbed her hand and laced her fingers through mine. If anyone was watching us now, many would have thought we were dating but it was a friendly action. She quickly turned away but not before, I saw her pale cheeks turn a crimson red. I laughed at this and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

And for the second time that evening, I couldn't help but stare at her. Her pink hair swayed with the wind, the pink locks made her seem like an untouchable pearl. The moon was already up, the ivory moonlight had made her pale skin glow, and her green eyes that could lure anyone in. Her red lips, seemed redder because of her pink hair, invited me in and I found my body moving closer and closer until our lips were touching. The smell of cherry blossoms overwhelmed me I gently slid my tongue along her bottom lip and I was reward with a moan.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Sakura)

I was in pure bliss. My body was tingling in fire, my lips felt swollen, my heart was pumping a mile a minute, my eyes closed, my arms were slowly crawling around his neck and my mind was clouded of all logical thoughts. Then a memory of Neji played across my closed eyes and I pulled away. Sasuke looked the same as me, disheveled his lips slightly swollen.

I was married for God's sake! I had a daughter! A loving family, a nice home, a wonderful life and now what was I doing? Kissing my ex-boyfriend who mysteriously left one night and shattered my heart into tiny little pieces. The ring on finger suddenly felt cold. It didn't make me feel proud, I felt dirty and that Neji didn't deserve this. I looked at him in disbelief but he looked at me in guilt. He known had done but he didn't make any move to stop.

Somehow, I couldn't but not feel any hatred towards him. I tried and tried but I couldn't do it. So I ran away from him, ignoring his car and headed home. I didn't know what to expect but I hoped Neji would

forgive me for the wrong I did to him.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Sasuke pov)

I watched her retreating form and then that's when I saw them. An accusing pair of white eyes, and I just broke his world into tiny little pieces.

_You've forgiven meBut it doesn't changeThe guilt I feel when you mention his nameNo more innocenceHow to trust again_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Sakura pov)

(9:00 p.m)

(Wednesday)

I finally made it to my house after three long hours. I didn't bother to put my shoes on, so my feet were bleeding and painful throbbing because of a stupid piece of glass. My clothes stuck to me like a second skin for the heavens decided to punish me.

I had lived in this house for three years. I was happy, with a beautiful daughter who could be stubborn but was well worth it and a new born bay. I lived with a man who had loved me ever since 6th grade and never hurt me. We weren't greedy and materialistic. Everything was in order and we knew our limits.

So why had I enjoyed the kiss? Why was not satisfied now with my life after the kiss? Why did I enjoy the kiss? Why did my life have to be so confusing?

I pushed all these thoughts behind me and walked up to the door. I stepped into the house and put my shoes by the door. I closed the door a grabbed a towel on the right side of the door and wiped of my blood and the water from my feet. I ignored the living room and just focused on to get in the hallway, lucky for Neji the carpet was dark blue almost black so the stains weren't that bad. I turned right on the last door to the hallway.

The room was dark but I could still see my daughter. She was lying on her side, clutching a panda bear. I walked quietly to her bedside and gently sat down. She shifted at the change of pressure on the bed and now she lay on her stomach. I leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. I played with her brown locks I muttered words that through this horrible change would never change. There meaning never flatter.

"I love you."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I slid out from the door and slowly moved it gently so it didn't creak and wake up Masashi. There was Neji. He leaned on the doorway and she stared into his eyes but he wasn't angry, just sad.

"We need to talk."

"Okay but can you help me remove the glass from my feet?" He nodded his head and I followed him slowly, for I was walking on my toes and didn't want the glass to slip further into the skin, to the living room.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I sat on the couch while Neji took a pair of tweezers and pulled out the glass. I felt the glass slid against my skin and dig in, the pulse of pain took over my body and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming.

When he was done he gently put both feet in hot water, the stinging increased and I bit my lip so heard that it bleed. When I got used to the hot water, I released my hold on lip and just silently stared at Neji.

"Did you see?" I knew he did, I knew life wasn't going to stay perfect forever but I didn't want to end it like this.

"Yes" My fears were made reality when he said that one word. Damn TV drama shows. This would be a perfect, sick, twisted love story. A silent tension snuck into the air, making the words in my throat stop and my body tensed up.

"Who do you love?" He broke the ice, a dread question that brought fear, confusion, happiness, devotion. That one word caused problems between couples, family, yet it brought happiness. That double meaning word was love.

I wanted to lie to him, to say I loved him and I could live that happy life with him again and ignore Sasuke. Like he never even came. But to lie to him meant to lie to myself, my daughter, to Sasuke and it seemed to cause more problems than help.

"I-I just don't know." I answered. I felt Neji grab my hand off my lap.

"I'll support you with whoever you choose." Those sweet words brought tears to my eyes.

"I don't deserve such a wonderful man like you." Neji stayed silent but in his eyes, I knew he was saying I don't deserve you.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Thursday)

(5:00 p.m.)

I was slammed the door open, I didn't care if it was hanging off a hinge and it was Sasuke's house. Anger blinded my common sense. I was so confused that my emotional elastic limit broke into tiny shards and he was the one I was set on getting rid of my anger.

On the couch was a surprised Sasuke, who put down his book but I didn't give him time to answer when I walked up to him and jabbed him in the chest.

"It's your entire damn fault. If you didn't fucking come back into my fucking life I would have never hurt Neji. He didn't damn deserve this. We had a damn perfect life until you fucking came back and now you're not only ruining my fucking life but my daughters too. Why did you make me damn fall in love with you." I was breathing heavy from my rant but I noticed Sasuke's surprised look went to an angry one in three seconds fault.

"Well it's lucky for you that my plane is leaving tomorrow." That's all he said. No, 'It was your fault you fell in love with me' or 'Well why did you let me into you life'. He picked himself up and walked out of the door, of his own house and I watched his retreating form.

I couldn't believe I just yelled at him. My knees quivered and by gravity, they fell to the floor with a hard crash. And for the second time my life tears dripped down my eyes for the man who broke my heart.

_And every time we fightWe're getting closerI slowly die insideI'm scared it's over_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I ran back to the house. My legs burned and my lungs felt as if they were on fire. The tears were streaming down my face and my high heels were digging blisters into my feet. I made it to the house and I was about to knock on the door when Neji opened up, my fist in front of his face.

He was standing there, expecting me to tell him something but I hooked my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and even though I did everything to stop these tears, they fell down and so did the rain.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(8:00 a.m.)

(Friday)

I groggily opened my eyes. I could feel my head pounding in my skull and felt my body aching and moaning in pain. I looked around and found myself on the black leather couch with a sand colored blanket covering me. I knew that Neji put my favorite pillow under my head.

My vision slowly got clearer and clearer from its foggy haze. My nose was filled with a sweet aroma of breakfast. I turned my head and I saw Neji flipping a pancake in the air. I smiled at the scene, for the past three years he made breakfast.

"I'm sorry." I knew Neji heard this. I could see the bittersweet smile on his face. He was probably thinking that I was fretting over one kiss when it could have been that I was sleeping with him.

"Go after him." It was simple saying but as soon as I heard it, I jumped off the couch and headed to the door. I quickly slipped my shoes on.

"I don't deserve you." With that, I ran out the door.

_'Cause you're all I haveWhen the world comes down on meYou're the one I loveAnd I'm begging you to seeYou're all, you're all, you're all I haveYou are, you are the one I loveYou are, you are, you're all I have_

_Your love for me was always thereMaybe too much for me to careNow that I know I messed it upI'd give my all to take it back_

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Sasuke pov)

"Flight to San Diego, California is now boarding." At the call of the announcement, I got and stood in line, waiting for my turn.

The small fight played repeated in my head until I knew every detail, like the way she glared at me, the tone she used to yell. I reheard her stinging words, my disbelieving ears, her sad eyes, and my head, which kept pounding inside my skull. Every detail I examined and I had realized I did ruin her life. I made her sub consciously fall back in love with me and now I not only ruined her marriage but her innocent's daughter life by trying to take her mother.

"Sasuke." I heard the angelic voice and I knew who it was. I tuned my head in all directions but I saw her turn the corner and she was running towards me. I stepped out of line, in disbelief, shock and anticipation. When she was close enough she jumped into a hug, I automatically had to wrap my arms around her waist so we both didn't come crashing to the floor.

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't stand it. I'm sorry for what I said it was just that I broke and seeing and breaking my best friend's heart, I blamed you. I'm so sorry." She said these words in my shoulder but even muffled I could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"Sakura." At the sound of her name, I looked up and when I knew I had her full attention I continued. "I love you too." With that, I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. This time when I glided my tongue across her bottom lip, she opened up and we both fought to take over. Of course one and explored every detail of her mouth, a faint taste of vanilla filled my tongue and senses. Just like old times.

Too bad, we were only human and had to pull apart for air. We were both breathing heavily, our breaths mixing. Of course, we tried to ignore the noises of catcalls, whistles and awes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Neji pov)

I quietly set two plates on the table and put a rice ball and one fish on the plate. It felt odd without Sakura here, arguing with her daughter while sneaking in a bite of food while her daughter was huffing and puffing.

The house felt empty, her laughter didn't ring through the house making it seem at home. Her shouting that shook are ear drums seemed appealing right now. When Masashi walked in and noticed the missing plate.

"Is mommy coming back?" She looked at me with my eyes. The fire and determination smothered over. Sadness filled the empty hole and it reminded me too much of Sakura I had to turn away.

"No honey, no." I answered my eyes on our family portrait.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Sakura pov)

(1 year later)

I looked at the wooden doors in disbelief. Was today really my wedding day? Was I getting married to Sasuke? Did I really divorce Neji?

_Flashback_

_I sat at the table my hand fidgeting. I watched Neji sign the last paper. He passed me the paper and I could see in his eyes that the sadness was evident. We had had such good memories here, was I willing to ruin it. I gently took the papers._

"_Neji, I'm giving you Masashi." He looked confused._

"_What, weren't you the one who said if we get divorced your getting you daughter?" _

"_I know, I will be busy with Sasuke and you deserve her more than me. It would be harder for her to get used to everything new than just for it to stay the same for her. Besides, you know that you are much better to take care of a child. Plus I don't think Sasuke can handle the responsibility of having a child" I sent him a sweet smile and he smiled back._

"_Just promise to visit." I knew it was more of a statement than a question._

"_Every year." Then I couldn't help but laugh and noticed his precious smile._

_End of Flashback_

"Are you okay?" My dad asked me, even though I learned how to mask my emotions he could still read me like a book.

"Just wedding bug jitters." He patted my arms and the doors opened. I saw the people stand. I loved my dress. It was a pearl white mermaid style. The bodice was lace and had cherry blossoms flowing down the skirt. It felt too well wearing this dress again. For the second time I was giving my heart, my soul to another in this dress. I knew Neji would be sad about me wearing; I tried to make everything different. He's the one who said I should wear it.

My eyes landed on Sasuke's and he had a small smirk, his eyes glowed in happiness and approval. I smiled back and my eyes just focused on his handsome face. His hair fell to the sides of his face and his suit showed his broad shoulders. No one noticed Neji's bittersweet smile.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Neji pov)

The doors opened and there my angel, the breaker of my heart stood with a blank face but I knew she was holding down her nervousness.

She walked down the isle; same glow surrounded her like in our wedding. Her hair was pinned up with gold chopsticks, unlike ours where it flowed down to her waist and danced with her ever step. She wore pink eye shadow, which made her interesting green eyes pop and red cherry lipstick. Unlike in our wedding she wore white eye shadow and clear lip-gloss.

But I was glad to see her in that dress. It was the same and I knew the Uchiha was proud. She tried to change her wedding so she didn't hurt me and I applauded her tries but I came to her wedding to see if she was happy.

She made it to the alter, taking the Uchiha's hand into her small one. I ignored or tuned out the rest of the painful words but something caught my attention. Sasuke said the normal vows but Sakura cleared her throat when the priest said repeat after me.

"I have my own vows to say." Everyone looked at her surprised, even Sasuke. Geese that girl knew how to keep you on your toes. "Sasuke we have been through a lot together. To say our story is like a love story. A sick, twisted love story. So do you promise to love, never leave me? To hold me in my worst days and to love me on my happiest days? Do you choose to love me till the day I die?" For the first time I saw Sasuke not smirk but smile a crooked smile.

"I do." The priest continued but I glanced at Masashi. She set her cold glare at the Uchiha. It was going to be hard for her to adjust without her mother. But life moves on anyway. I kissed the top of her head and even with my daughter here, I felt a pang of loneliness. Yes, life moves on.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Sakura pov)

We were swaying back and forth to the music. He twisted and turned me, but when a slow song came on, we changed positions. He wrapped on arm around my waist the other gently twirling a pink lock on his calloused finger. I put my hand on his right shoulder and my head on his left. I breathed in his scent and my vision slightly blurred from satisfaction.

"Sasuke."

"Hn." I knew he was listening so I continued.

"Sasuke, I don't want to have kids. I feel as if I would be replacing Masashi and now I will barely see her she would feel betrayed. Is that okay with you?" I lifted my head of his shoulder and he stared at me with those gorgeous eyes of his.

"You know I can't take care of a kid anyway." I laughed and I laid back onto his shoulder as I let the music and the peaceful swaying lull me to relaxation.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

(Neji pov)

I couldn't help but watch as the two danced together, happiness evident on their faces. I already forgot what it was like to hold her near me, to kiss her senseless. I couldn't help but wish that she would wake up near me tomorrow and her lay beside me. I couldn't help wish that she would be there to fight with Masashi or try to make a meal. I guess only time could heal wounds to the heart.

I went to pat my daughters head but my hand fell straight to the surface of the chair. I looked around but she was so small, and there were so many people that she could easily snake in-between the crowd

I scanned the snack table, the dance floor, and the tables but then I noticed her by the window. I snaked my way through the crowd.

"Masashi what did I tell you about running off?" I yelled at her. She turned around and rolled her eyes just like her mother. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"But Tenten looked lonely so I went to talk to her." I looked up to see a beautiful woman. She wore a light pink Chinese styled dress. Her hair was styled in two buns and she had gentle brown eyes and all natural make up

"Hi, I'm Tenten." She smiled a gentle smile that eased my heart.

"Neji." I held out my hand, she enclosed hers, and she shook it and took it back.

I looked at Masashi and she had a cat ate the canary smile. But this time I didn't mind her evil plan.

So what do you guys think? Good or bad or in the middle?


End file.
